


流浪者之歌

by Twilighti



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighti/pseuds/Twilighti
Summary: 为了追查三年前的一桩连环杀人案，刑警小赵孤身前往深山搜集证据。在那里，他见到了嫌疑人，渐渐还原出事情的真相。
Relationships: 名副齐石, 张颜齐/赵磊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “我并不是生你的气，只是我生性如此。有很长一段时间，你都让我觉得费解。你有着光明前程，人格品性也很不错，但就是不知道哪里不对劲儿。你有自己的标准，也努力照着去做，可这些标准只是你个人的，和大众的道德与禁忌毫无关联。你是个好人，因为你天性善良。但是你混迹于恶霸、混混之中，就跟本分人在一起时一样快乐。前提是那群小混混的英语说得不赖，还懂得餐桌礼仪。你是个道德上的失败主义者，也许是战争的影响，可是我又觉得这为人粗鲁是你与生俱来的性格。”
> 
> ——雷蒙德•钱德勒《漫长的告别》

赵磊拖着行李箱侧身进门，到前台办入住手续。当日他着一件灰色羊毛混纺大衣，肩头细雪在空调吹拂下融化，渗进纺织品的过程润物细无声。身姿笔直、面目干净的旅客与逼仄闷热的小旅馆是两道截然不同的风景。张颜齐拎着开水壶经过，忍不住慢下来，打量两眼。

前台年轻的小伙子笑嘻嘻地打招呼：“哟，张哥。”

赵磊回头，礼貌性地朝张颜齐笑了笑。

而对方只是面无表情地凝视赵磊，随后走了。开水壶的木塞被打开，极响亮地“啵”了一声。

小伙子引赵磊到他预定的房间，仍旧端着大咧咧的笑容：“哥，有什么事就找我。”赵磊道了谢，放下行李箱，习惯性地去叠床上歪歪扭扭的泛黄棉被。等那床瘪瘪棉被变成豆腐块，年轻的男孩仍倚着他的房门没走。赵磊疑惑三秒，对着男孩逐渐僵硬的笑脸反应过来；他抽出钱包，拈了一张五十。

“倒是真的有事问你。”傍晚赵磊下楼吃饭，神色正常地与男孩搭话。“今天早上那个‘张哥’是什么人啊？”

男孩坐在前台核对住客名单：“哥，怎么问这个？”

赵磊道：他看上去有点奇怪。

男孩举一根食指到唇边：嘘。具体的不能告诉你。如果你只是个游客，那么离他远点就对了。

“他也住这？”

“嗯呐。”

“住哪个房间？”

男孩抬起头，似笑非笑：“哥，这是个人隐私哦。”

赵磊“哦”了一声，低下头卷面条。“我是怕房间跟他离得太近了，会觉得不安心。”

男孩盯着赵磊右手的蔷薇型尾戒，琉璃状的表面熠熠闪光。“只要你不去主动招惹他，就不会有事。”

赵磊实在与落魄的此地格格不入。每日清早出门，他衬衫大衣小礼帽一应俱全，相机握在手里，漂亮皮鞋匆匆跨过大厅地板上歪七扭八的流浪汉。隔壁的房门似乎永远是紧闭的。傍晚时赵磊回来，少得可怜的夕阳缓缓西移，空气迅速失去温度。

张颜齐搬个板凳坐在门口烧火，抬头瞥他一眼。

于是赵磊又笑：“张哥好。”

对方面无表情，抬起下巴朝某个方向点了点。赵磊扭头看，心领神会地去搬台阶边劈好的柴；蹲下时外套下摆扫过泥土。前台男孩的告诫冷不丁地在脑海中出现，赵磊迟疑一下，把柴火轻轻放在张颜齐脚边，随后就离开了。

半夜焉栩嘉发来微信：“见到人没？”

“见到了。”赵磊戴上眼镜，扭开台灯看资料。

“进展如何？”

赵磊实话实说：话都没搭上。

焉栩嘉的嘲笑通过文字呼之欲出：还有我们全单位最绝美的白月光磊哥搞不定的男人？

少年毫不掩饰的鹅叫式笑声仿佛在耳边重响。“焉栩嘉，你少阴阳怪气的。”赵磊用红笔在纸上做标记，“喝完牛奶早点睡觉，不然长不高哦，小朋友。”

这个进度确实让他感到一丝不安。赵磊披上羽绒服出门，天台上难得有人，火星夹在手指间一明一灭。张颜齐回头见他，没说什么，低头从烟盒里弹出一根新的。

看来这人并不是很讨厌我。赵磊在心里迅速衡量着利害关系，面上矜持：“原则上我不抽烟。”

对方的下垂眼在微弱光线中显得更为厌世，盯着他的时候眼色幽黑，赵磊忍不住分神想：这人去当模特一定很吃香。他要低头才能观察张颜齐的唇角，薄情线条直击赵磊颜性恋的灵魂。

你说这人长得这么好看，干什么不行，偏偏是这样。

早先彭楚粤断言：磊磊哪都好，逻辑清晰、体力能打，就是太容易被美丽脸蛋迷住心窍。此刻赵磊沐浴冬季零度的月光之下，再度重蹈覆辙；原则上他不抽烟，美色在原则之外。谁能拒绝美，他只是审美需求高于道德需求而已。

张颜齐摸索口袋找打火机。赵磊说：别麻烦了。于是揽过对方脖子，借了张颜齐唇间的火。

电光火石一刻赵磊涌生千万心思，最明显的一个是：这事儿千万不能告诉阿粤。

第二天赵磊照常出门，在小镇一条偏僻的巷子里被截了。某种直觉引他做出不反抗的决定，于是右手的尾戒和钱包里的现金被席卷掉，头上和手上都挂了彩。

张颜齐就在巷口看着，侧影相当冷酷。他说：你不应该露富。

赵磊坐在地上愣了一会儿，答：“噢，也是。”然后他小心翼翼地从外套里掏出个东西。

被打成这样还护着相机，张颜齐心下警惕：人傻钱多未必不是假象。赵磊专心地摆弄着按钮，举起来朝他拍了一张，亮晶晶的眼眸无辜含情。“谢谢你来救我。”

多日之后张颜齐将知道睁着眼睛说瞎话是面前这个人的天赋，但那刻他们仍旧是半桶水的陌生人，于是见惯风浪的张哥只仓促地接了这份感谢，应道：不客气。

“你好像不爱说话。”赵磊说。

张颜齐指了指自己的喉咙。“不太好。”

“怎么了？”

对方随便想了个理由搪塞他：喉咙发炎。赵磊很耐心地借坡下驴，道：“我有药，你有时间来找我拿吧。”

这种送药招数连我都不用了，焉栩嘉一边听工作进度一边评价，磊哥，工作第一，切莫走歪。赵磊说我没有，拉近关系总得靠些土招数，焉栩嘉你还小不懂得社会的真相。真相之一就是张颜齐果然在那天夜里来敲赵磊的门，拿包扎用品换清火栀麦片；张颜齐不展开讲自己如何得知赵磊的房号，赵磊也假装不知道张颜齐其实不需要所谓的消炎药。他们在房门内外心怀鬼胎地交流，作没有意义的寒暄拉扯。明明双方都不是爱说废话的性子。最后赵磊思忖这样下去不行，便缓缓换了诚恳又纯洁的表情：要进来坐坐吗？

焉栩嘉在网线那头狗爬式地做赵磊房间实况记录，闻言大声警示道：赵磊，工作第一！

赵磊待张颜齐进来，把门一关，摘掉了蓝牙耳机。

谈成人话题还为时尚早。焉栩嘉不可得知的另一半真相是：他两个缩在窄窄床上看了一宿的日产推理剧，是最近评分极高又据传烂尾的那个。人生而无聊，死状倒是精彩纷呈；张颜齐撑到第二季，看到神谷被钉死在公园长椅还是忍不住动了一下。

赵磊贴心地把进度条拉开，在某个远景镜头点了暂停键。“你怕这个？”

“太惨咯，”张颜齐说，“这个警察。”

“所以要赶快抓到犯人呀，不然周围人都在受罪。”

张颜齐问：“你不怕？”

赵磊把裸露在外的半截腿缩进旧棉被里：我不怕，只是觉得有些凄凉。

三年前的一桩连环杀人案悬搁在档案室里，至今未破。凶手抹掉太多线索，光画像就耗去漫长的时间。赵磊前往嫌疑人所在地打头阵，搜集前期资料；房门不期然被敲响时他还在灯下做逻辑推理，迅速拿一本英汉词典盖住草稿。开门后张颜齐丢个物件过来，被赵磊准确接住。

他打开手，掌心躺着那枚精致的小尾戒。

张颜齐说：“帮你要回来了。”

赵磊一愣。“你打架了？”

“这点小事还用不着打架。”张颜齐用手指指自己，“我，张颜齐，这里的山大王。”

“原来你叫张颜齐。”

“那你叫什么？”

“赵磊。”赵磊看着尾戒，银色戒圈上的冷美人玫瑰完好无损。“其实你也不用……这不值多少钱。”

有那么一瞬张颜齐的眼神像摇尾却不得宠爱的小狗。“撒子嘛，是我多管闲事咯。”

“……没有。”

赵磊觉得张颜齐情绪不好的时候似乎爱说方言。“你晓得迈，你这个戒指，是前台那个瓜批抢的，你以后看到他小心些。”

“哦，好，谢谢。”

关上门后赵磊即刻连线直属上司：嫌疑人真的是他？

彭楚粤还在办公室等其他案件的法医鉴定结果，哈欠连连。“错不了。”

可是他不像。

“磊磊，别被表象迷惑了。”彭楚粤说，“像不像，你找个机会进他房间搜一下不就知道了？”


	2. Chapter 2

在这样一个小城里，所有事物是浮游瓶内的花瓣，缓慢地、循环往复地飘荡。闭塞的环境，与外界空气完全隔绝。赵磊难得坐在院子里，手上转一朵小绣球，晒着太阳发愣：日子怎么会过得这么平静而无聊？先前彭楚粤小组开会探讨案情，在偌大的会议室轮流观察现场证物，最脱离画风的一种是未曾衰败的艳丽花瓣；焉栩嘉凑近去看，啧啧称奇：都几天了，这花怎么还没凋谢啊？

“这是永生花，不会凋谢的。”翟潇闻说。

“假花？”

永生花，不是假花——爱花人士翟潇闻举手比划：永生花的花瓣是真的，假花的花瓣是塑料做的。经过处理的永生花可以保持好几年的颜色和形状。“这个是绣球，永生花里面很常见的一种。”

赵磊对着密封袋若有所思。案发后他走访调查，在好几个受害者的家庭中发现共同的特质；后来他去拜访受害者的墓地，却在那些荒凉的碑前发现祭奠用的花束。做成报纸样式的牛皮纸，纯白色丝带，包装合乎礼数。仿佛对待正常的逝者。仿佛真正有人在怀念他们。

于是赵磊秘密地采集了每个墓地的礼花样本，手机上拍摄的照片与此刻翟潇闻面前的证物重叠。

是一模一样的多瓣绣球。

没有时间了。

那个被赵磊盯梢的对象仍未露出任何马脚，甚至根本不像贼心险恶之人。会议上小组成员达成共识：能在作案后悠然放上一捧花的罪犯必然冷酷到极端。赵磊打包行李时还带了最后的防身武器。但张颜齐居然替他要回那枚小尾戒。据赵磊多日观察，张颜齐是个作息非常固定且正常的人，早起早睡，没有任何不良爱好；有天夜里赵磊出门打水，正撞见张颜齐低头捡小卡片，手一扬，纸片被坠进垃圾桶。“拒绝黄赌毒。”对方翘着猫唇对赵磊一本正经地说。

赵磊在群里发消息：怎么进那家伙房间？

他的搭档回复飞速：“睡进去。”

翟潇闻还来不及发送一根蜡烛，赵磊手指一点，焉栩嘉被踢出了群聊。

他的上司晚回复一分钟，态度稳重，道：想办法，只要不触碰法律的红线，我可以假装不知道。

赵磊叹了口气。说了和没说一样。他把绣球花揣进羊毛大衣的外兜，起身回去了。

这次换赵磊去敲张颜齐房门，故意挑的深夜时段，听说在晚上人的头脑容易不清醒。张颜齐顶着乱发来开门，一双下垂眼下垂到极限，人是真的困。赵磊即刻挂上礼貌又温柔的笑容：“颜齐，可以帮我换一下药吗。”

数日相处令赵磊拿捏到张颜齐心软的特质——尽管这人看起来很冷漠。张颜齐侧身让赵磊进来，蹲在桌边拉开柜子，准确地捏出绷带和医用酒精。房间意外的干净整齐。书桌上有一支水笔、一本笔记本、一个塑料杯。左上角摞着一些《名侦探柯南》。

“你喜欢看推理？”

张颜齐打开棉签包装，闻言顿了一下，答：“一般。”他俯身将赵磊左臂的睡衣袖子卷上去，一个纹身赫然显露。张颜齐瞥了一眼，棉签滑上去找赵磊的伤口，听见对方主动说道：纹的爷爷奶奶名字。

“你不用和我解释。”

赵磊语带笑意：“想让你知道呀。”

有些话在成年人之中只需点到为止。张颜齐解掉绷带，看见伤口已经发硬结痂。“不用上药了。”他把旧绷带扔进垃圾篮，手腕碰到对方的指尖。“……你手指很凉。”

对，赵磊说，有开水吗，颜齐？

“我水壶里没有了，只能下楼打。”

赵磊立即回答：谢谢。

张颜齐把药码回抽屉，拎起热水壶走了出去。

案发现场总是干净得诡异，像做菜后被仔细清理过的流理台。没产生血迹，或者，血迹被抹去；死者脖子上有致命勒痕，作为凶器的绳子就在旁边，充当捆绣球花的工具。赵磊一眼看出这是预计好的谋杀。但为什么，被害者穿着无一例外的庄重，仿佛要赶赴某种仪式。脸上毫无痛苦的表情。

“很像自杀，对吧？”翟潇闻捏起绣球花，装进塑料袋里，不忘和赵磊搭话。他蹲在地上忿忿：把谋杀伪装成这种程度的自杀，未免也太瞧不起我们了吧？

出租屋里的尸体味道不算严重。收集证物、清理现场的工作比之前的案件都要轻松，人被抬走，那抹残暴的青紫色从赵磊眼前一闪而过。他想吐。恍惚之中赵磊听见彭楚粤问自己：你怎么看？

没那么简单。

“我也觉得。”

焉栩嘉靠在门口等他们，手指在手机屏幕上翻飞不停，听见声音顺嘴接了一句：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。“我觉得这就是谋杀。自杀多少会留下遗言。”

日头渐高，围观群众三三两两地散去；赵磊站在阳光之下，黑色外套把他包裹成修长僵硬的树。

笔录连同尸检结果被备案。报告出得快，白纸黑字提及死者在被杀之前服了药，可能被动，也可能主动；一周后的夜里赵磊冒雨而归，进办公室先抽了张纸巾擦靴子，长柄伞优雅地挂住衣钩。同事们早已打卡下班，彭楚粤坐在电脑前吃饭，抬头给一个眼神。赵磊答：“调查完了。”

资料被迅速地整理和打印出来。赵磊拿着便当盒去微波炉加热，等彭楚粤翻完那沓A4纸。

十分钟后，他的上司终于再次抬头：“边缘人？”

“嗯。”

“脱离主流社会群体的生活方式，社会关系几乎没有，也极少感受到他人的关心，活得非常没有存在感——凶手真聪明啊，杀这样的人。很难被发现。”

每当倒了破案的中程阶段，赵磊总是难以入眠。最后一个死者被找到时，现场留下了一个陌生的指纹。反击的序幕终于要拉开了。和时针一起飞快计算的是技术部的资料系统，机器分析起数据来比罪犯要冷酷无情。又一个凌晨四点，赵磊从宿舍床上翻滚起来，给自己倒了杯凉水，凝望对面熟睡的焉栩嘉。再过三个小时，他就要赶最早的火车走，独自一人到张颜齐藏身的地方。这件事彭楚粤没提前跟焉栩嘉讲。

“为什么是我？”

彭楚粤反问：为什么不能是你？

因为风险太大，赵磊坐在彭楚粤对面，一脸淡然：如果真的像我们分析的那样，嫌疑人喜欢杀害与自己毫不相干的人，又专挑不易被发现的下手，还没留下任何把柄——想必心思相当缜密，也足够歹毒。反社会人格障碍中的佼佼者。“我觉得只有老谷能打得过他。”

彭楚粤深思熟虑：“老谷是打得过，但是老谷那种性格，根本没法跟人套话。一和嫌疑人接触就会打起来。老谷死了无所谓，嫌疑人还没抓就死了可不行啊。”

“阿粤，你这话老谷听懂了会哭。”

“有本事他就听懂。”

他们面对面坐着，沉默了一会儿。嫌疑人的底细没摸清之前，派谁去都有风险。翟潇闻太活泼，不说从别人嘴里套话，自己的小九九能不能瞒住都是问题；焉栩嘉的年纪还太小，而彭楚粤又走不开。赵磊属于他们之中的正五边形，性格、逻辑、身手均衡发展，是前线里的头筹。

“只是你共情力太强。”彭楚粤说。

赵磊答：我知道。所以我觉得自己并不适合这次外派。万一我心软了呢？

“你已经是在我权衡利弊后，最好的选择了。”彭楚粤叹了一口气，“我只能赌一赌。磊磊，这种人没什么好同情的，你看画像里的张颜齐长那么凶。”

对那个遥远的、潜逃三年的神秘嫌疑人，似乎确实难有心软可能。

赵磊接下这个任务，收拾了自己的行李箱，装进必要的掩护物什。只是他忘记了，和那种共情能力一样突出的，还有他的直觉。


	3. Chapter 3

“他房间里有什么？”焉栩嘉在办公室叼着吐司打开空白文档。

“《名侦探柯南》第一册、七册、十七册、二十七册、三十七册、四十七册、八十册。还有一本夹了绣球花的医学书。”

赶在焉栩嘉要求“发照片过来”之前，赵磊迅速地打出一行字：手机里没照片。

焉栩嘉回复一个愣住熊猫头。“不是吧磊哥，你取证不带手机？”

“带了，被张颜齐拿走了。”

彼时赵磊听脚步声渐远，起来轻轻把门关好，然后浑身上下摸了半天。手机没了。被偷或者被缴，这不好说。危急之下赵磊仍旧保持淡定，猫一样跑回房间扯出胶片机。

推理漫画最下面垫着一本医科用书。赵磊从裤兜里摸出一次性手套，把柯南搬开，去翻那本大部头。重点不在于那些晦涩难懂的医学内容。赵磊把书翻过去，翻过来，从中小心翼翼地拈出一朵干花。

一朵蓝色的五瓣绣球花。

张颜齐推门进来，看见赵磊坐在床沿百无聊赖。打水原不需要半个小时的时间；未等赵磊开口，张颜齐从外套口袋里掏出手机递过去：你的。

赵磊问：“怎么在你那里？”

“出门的时候拿错了。”

继续追问下去已经没有意义。赵磊收回自己的手机，放进裤兜，再也没有拿出来过。张颜齐去倒开水，一次性纸杯是问前台要的。赵磊警惕心起，眼睛随着对方背影来去。张颜齐脱掉外套，里头着一件黑色高领毛衣，身形单薄凛冽，面目冷峻无情，一比一的死神模样。

他可能发现了。

他可能已经看过我手机。

万一焉栩嘉刚才打了电话过来——

“你很冷吗？”

赵磊回过神。张颜齐站在他面前，递过来一杯开水。

“没有。”他垂下眼睛，轻轻吹着冒热气的水面。

一只手顺着下巴抚上赵磊的脸，指尖在他眼睛下方的泪痣逡巡。对方的皮肤还带着室外冬夜的寒意。张颜齐问他：你今晚来有别的目的吧。

否认只是欲盖弥彰；赵磊承认：是的。

“什么目的？”

临危不惧几乎是他们这一行应有的本能。赵磊甚至在思考：今晚要是英勇就义了，阿粤那边要如何收场。

即便如此，也不可能交代自己的真实目的。

张颜齐还在耐心地等待着答复。赵磊把纸杯放好，抬头看人的眼神无辜又明亮，仿佛重回尾戒被抢当日。他眨了眨眼睛。

命运的齿轮咔哒一声，缓缓偏离方向；张颜齐俯身前倾，高挺鼻梁碰到赵磊的。他们交换了一个吻。张颜齐重心向前，把人压倒在床上。

“是这样吗？”他靠着赵磊的颈侧轻轻地问。

回答他的只有赵磊逐渐加重的呼吸声。

是这样吗，张颜齐又问了一遍，你想要的是这个吗？

赵磊躺在下方保持着表情管理，任张颜齐的手指从他的脸颊滑回下巴，经过脖颈到达锁骨，手法相当轻柔，不像要按爆自己大动脉的样子。赵磊一时有些搞不清楚状况。不会吧，难道被焉栩嘉一语成谶，他今天居然是进来睡的？

“我不是0。”赵磊心里盘算着许多事，自觉今晚不论以什么结局收场，床上这段情节都必须在彭楚粤面前掐掉。阿粤不宜。赵磊脑子在运转，腿也不闲着，屈起膝盖顶了顶张颜齐，重申属性：我、不、是、0。

显而易见，他面前这个也不是。张颜齐把高领毛衣脱掉，贴身的长袖衫向上扯了一半，露出纹身。“事在人为”看上去还残存着高中生的中二感，赵磊仰面审视这个他们全组为之加班加点的冷血杀手；对方细碎刘海下的眼睛显得深沉又危险。

张颜齐箍住赵磊一只青白手腕：“谁在上面，凭本事。”


	4. Chapter 4

隔天赵磊带着胶片相机出门，打算把机子寄回局里。他不能在这里冲洗胶卷。天气预报发来一条消息，提醒明日开始降温，中到大雪。赵磊把围巾往上拉了拉，遮住脖子上的痕迹。

然后手机又叮一声，来源焉栩嘉：“今天阿粤带队抓人，晚上就能到。”

赵磊回道：啊？我证物照片都还没寄出去。

“我们在局里也不是光坐着等你啊磊哥。这个案子差不多要结束了。”

赵磊把相机收回包里。扑棱棱的杂音响起，他抬起头，天空有鸟飞过。

这将会是他在此居停的最后一天。赵磊回到小旅馆，在门前拂了拂外套，才迈进大厅。半个月的时间流逝造不成旅馆的任何变化，前台的小伙子像第一天那样冲赵磊笑，只是目光里多了躲避。是因为张颜齐吧，他想。

张颜齐。

过了今晚，这个人的姓名前缀里，或许就要加上“犯罪嫌疑人”五个大字。

赵磊上了二楼，发现自己房间的门被打开了。他轻轻地拉开提包拉链，一只手伸进去，摸索到防卫用具。

一脚碰开门的时候张颜齐正静静坐在书桌边，面前的笔记本和资料夹堆叠工整。但赵磊立刻发现它们已经换了位置，从书架顶部移到了张颜齐的视线之内。听到开门声的嫌疑人转过头来，仍旧一言不发。

赵磊耸了耸肩：“噢，被发现了。”

“你也发现了我。”张颜齐说。

赵磊的手指在提包外皮的掩藏下握紧了。至少要撑到阿粤来，他想。

连环命案嫌疑人此刻坐在椅子上，没有任何想要实施暴力的迹象；相反，张颜齐微微垂下头，看上去十分沮丧。

“也许我们可以谈谈，”赵磊刻意把声音放得温柔一些，“如果你愿意自首，有很大概率能轻判。”

张颜齐摇摇头。“算了，一切都结束了。”

“还没有结束，只要真心悔过，你的人生还很长……”

“闭嘴。”张颜齐难得急躁地打断了赵磊。“如果你想知道这一切是怎么发生的，那就别说话。”

小警察转了转眼珠，识相地将手从提包里抽出来，关上了门。

翟潇闻在疾驰的车上翻开档案袋，习惯性地眯了一下眼睛。他又仔细地阅读了一遍资料。

张颜齐，C市第一人民医院外科医生，三年前辞职，此后很少与同事朋友联系。辞职前医院外科收治了一个疑难杂症病人，张颜齐费了不少功夫才将该病患治愈——或者说，几乎治愈。当张医生正准备前往病房通知出院事宜的时候，他的病人却在科室窗前飞速坠落。

“为什么？”赵磊站直了身体。

张颜齐的声音里不带丝毫感情：“我不知道。也许是长年的病痛引发了他的抑郁情绪，也许他有抑郁症已经很久了。他住院的时候是年底，就算有医保，也没办法报销太多药费。我没见过他的任何家属，或者朋友。”

曾经年轻有为的医生抬起了眼睛，注视着面前的小警察：“所以，就算把病治好了，又能怎么样？”

这医生当得确实不怎么样，焉栩嘉在车后座一边吃压缩饼干一边点评。“病人跳楼自杀又不是他的错，这样就辞职了，抗压能力未免太弱了吧。”

彭楚粤扭头看向车窗之外，若有所思。隔了好一会儿，他才轻轻开口。

他说：嘉嘉，人的心是很脆弱的。不管是医生，还是我们，都一样。

房间里的静默持续了好一会儿。不能怎么样，赵磊答道，但至少，活下去就还有一点点希望。聊胜于无嘛。

他不知道这些话是在安慰自己，还是安慰张颜齐，抑或是在安慰那个已经永久沉睡的病痛灵魂。

张颜齐露出了一个讽刺的笑容，微笑在橘黄色的灯下显出一丝邪恶。“然后我就辞职了。辞职那天，我从医院走出来，穿过一条巷子。我第一次有时间去观察街边的人，那些蓬头垢面的流浪汉。我在想：他们活得开心吗？他们想过死亡吗？通过疾病死亡，和通过自杀死亡，有什么区别吗？”

赵磊缓慢地深吸了一口气。

赵磊，你知道这座城市里有多少生活无望的人吗？张颜齐继续说道，很多人因为家人、朋友，或者其他原因，不想活，却又不能死。另外一些人，无牵无挂，什么都没有，像没有根的浮萍漂在这个世界上，浑浑噩噩。我觉得，能替他们做个干脆的了断也挺好的。

“张颜齐，你这是谋杀。”赵磊的语气像在宣读一份判决书。

“我没有。”张颜齐说。“我反复向他们确认了是否要结束生命。我谨慎得就像处理要安乐死的病人那样。”

小警察不为所动：“你这是谋杀。”

张颜齐耸了耸肩，像是在说：好吧，随你怎么想。“我会用绣球花给每一个寻死的人陪葬。”

“还是永生花。”

“永生花开得久一点。毕竟我也不能保证他们多久之后才会被别人看到。”

赵磊强忍住拿起提包的冲动：“那你为什么还要定期去他们的墓上献花？”

张颜齐像是突然累了，表情松懈下来。他用手掌撑着脸，垂下眼帘。“死都死了……没有别人能记得他们了吧。”

“但我会记得。我每年都记得。”

“阿粤，磊哥不接我电话。”焉栩嘉在收到第十次机械女声提示之后，变得越发忧心忡忡。

形势似乎不太乐观，车上的每个人都感受到了。

彭楚粤甚至做好了最坏的心理准备。但他依然保持着冷静的外壳，下达指令：继续打，打到有人接听为止。他无法再确定：一开始指派赵磊孤身前往，是正确的选择。

赵磊问：你还有什么要说的吗？

“没有了。”张颜齐站起来。“都结束了。”然而他像想起了什么似的，又开始絮絮地补充：“我其实很早就怀疑你来这里的目的。你查我的时候，我也在查你。抓我，我无所谓，这件事情是该了结了。我是特地选择今天来坦白的。”

“为什么？”

“三年前的今天，我的病人从医院的天台跳了下来。”

赵磊闭上了眼睛，他第一次觉察到张颜齐话很多。“作为凶手，我该交代的都交代了。现在我有一个无关紧要的问题，赵警官，可以回答一下吗？”

赵磊想说我才不是什么警官，最终忍住了。“你问吧。”

于是张颜齐低沉的声音又在小小的房间里回荡。“也许警方有自己的一套取证方式。但是我很疑惑，烟吻和上床，也包括在你们的取证技巧里面吗，赵警官？”

倚在门边的男人没说话。

那声音具备将他卷入旋涡的蛊惑力，赵磊从一开始就知道；现下这道声音继续发挥作用。“还是，这些都只是你的私心而已？”

直到这一刻，他才真正被张颜齐识破了。

张颜齐一步一步接近赵磊，大片阴影重新在赵磊眼前降落，遮挡了光线。他甚至错觉自己在张颜齐脸上看到忧伤的表情。那人的唇靠近他的耳朵，轻轻问道：赵磊，你喜欢我吗？

他不能回答。

他听到走廊里响起细碎的脚步声，来自他朝夕相处的同事。于是赵磊迅速地把张颜齐推开，摁着人在桌子边蹲下来——

有人一脚踹开了房门，房间里的物件随之一震。焉栩嘉什么都没看清，就抢先大吼了一声：“通通蹲下！”

赵磊在同事们的包围中抬起头来。“他没事。我也没事。”

彭楚粤盯着缩在桌角的两人，表情像是见鬼。焉栩嘉上前一步，把赵磊拉到身后，黑洞洞的枪口对准了嫌疑人。

张颜齐毫无害怕之意，站起来，面无表情地伸出双手，乖顺地被铐起来。是不是太顺利了？翟潇闻皱着一张好看的脸，偷偷嘀咕道。

张颜齐在走廊里停住了。“等一等，我有话想对赵磊说。”

所有人又都紧张起来，悄悄地去摸自己的枪。

赵磊步出房间，脸上波澜不惊。张颜齐直直地看着他的眼睛：“你别那样死。”

“哪样？”

“神谷警官那样。”

赵磊的神情明显地变化了一下。

最终他说：好。

窗外的风声更加剧烈。赵磊支走焉栩嘉，一个人在房间里慢慢地收拾东西。他可以清楚地听到楼下的骚动，警察们正在盘问住客，被惊扰的女人们声音尖尖地窃窃私语。最后赵磊从提包里拿出胶片相机。

他看着手里的相机，看了很久很久。

第一阵雪飘下的时候，赵磊打开相机后盖，将胶卷全部扯了出来。

全文完


End file.
